This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to limb configurations for archery bows.
Archery bow limbs are often highly stressed, even in an undrawn condition of the bow. As the bow is drawn, the limbs will flex and store additional energy. Thus, a limb must be strong and robust. There is also a competing desire for limbs to be as light as possible.
There remains a need for novel limb configurations that provide improvements in efficiency and longevity when compared to prior designs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.